


Caught

by smoothui



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jisung's a tru petty child, M/M, Mark just tries to be a responsible leader, Taeil's there too but he says one thing n it's not even labeled that it was him bye, Taeyong and Donghyuck r just briefly at the end, mentioned sex talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothui/pseuds/smoothui
Summary: Jisung walks in on Jaemin and Jeno in the practice room.





	

“It’s already too hot,” was the first thing that Jeno said to his best friend after settling down from practice.

The two boys had taken the extra opportunity to practice the choreography for their soon-to-be debut song together. All of the members of NCT Dream were working hard individually outside of group practice, making sure that there was no room for error. Jaemin and Jeno worked the best together, so they practiced together in their free time.

After an hour and a half of running through the dance, they found themselves sitting on the floor of the practice room. They sat side-by-side in front of the mirrors, far too close for how sticky and hot they had become.

Jeno threw his head back and chugged down half of his water bottle immediately, trying his best to relieve the scratchy feeling in the back of his throat. The liquid didn’t do much except make him feel sick for drinking too much at once, but at the very least it was cold.

Jaemin watched the boy next to him gulp down his water, eyes following his adams apple as it bobbed up and down. The small sigh of relief Jeno let out had Jaemin grinning, staring intently at the side profile of his handsome best friend.

Jeno looked into the mirror, his eyes immediately finding Jaemin openly ogling at him. The younger boy wiggled his eyebrows, no words needed for Jeno to know what he wanted.

“It’s already too hot,” Jeno rejected weakly, setting his water down in front of him.

Jaemin’s grin fell into a bitter pout at the words. He scooted closer to his best friend, invading his personal space and sharing his unwelcome body heat.

“Does that really matter?”

The older boy looked at himself in the mirror, avoiding so much as glancing at Jaemin. If he didn’t look at him, Jaemin couldn’t crack his resolve… Right?

“Jeno,” Jaemin whined in his ear. His hand came up to grab Jeno’s shoulder and shake him lightly, effectively getting him to glance at him. Who needed sound resolve when you had a cute yet annoying best friend like Jaemin?

A small smile formed on Jeno’s face at the way Jaemin brightened immediately. All Jeno ever had to do to put a smile back on his best friend’s face was give him the attention he desired.

“This is inappropriate,” Jeno stated simply as he gave in, turning his body to face the younger. His eyes crinkled into happy crescents and Jaemin found himself unable to restrain himself from kissing him any longer.

Jaemin lunged forward, grabbing his best friend’s face in between his hands and pressing their lips together.

Less than a minute later a loud gasp made the two boys jerk away from each other, their heads whipping around to glance at the source of the sound. Jisung was standing about three steps into the room, his mouth wide open in an almost comical fashion.

“Oh no,” Jaemin muttered, his eyes going wide. He scrambled to his feet and ran over to Jisung before the youngest boy could get the chance to run out.

Jisung jerked, trying to get away from Jaemin’s hold, but the older boy had his hands tightly grasped on his shoulders. He gulped under Jaemin’s harsh gaze, finding himself increasingly uncomfortable with their proximity as Jaemin brought their faces closer until their noses were almost touching.

“Jisungie,” Jaemin began, making the boy scowl at the use of the childish nickname. “Listen, you can’t tell anyone about this, alright?”

One look into Jaemin’s eyes revealed exactly how terrified the teenager was. It almost made him feel bad for what he was going to do.

“Why not?” He asked, playing along with the little-kid treatment. If they were going to treat him like a child, he was going to act like one. He mustered up the most innocent face he could imagine and shrunk himself under Jaemin’s hold.

“Something bad could happen, Jisungie. Do you want that?”

Normally Jisung would be a lot more considerate. Something bad could be a halt in their debut, issues in communication and friendships between the other members, a punishment for the two of them for trying to sustain a relationship with each other… But his sense was lost to all the spite his small fourteen year old self was holding. Just the inflection of Jaemin’s voice and his manner of speech was making his blood boil.

Jisung shook his head no, blinking his eyes a few times to seem confused. Jaemin’s grip on his shoulders weakened at the denial, the relief visible in the way his shoulders relaxed.

_If he catches me I’m dead_ , Jisung thought to himself. He could bolt at that second but Jaemin had fast reflexes and it would be a closer call. Jisung held his breath, waiting until the olders hands slid off his shoulders and to his sides, before he turned and darted back out of the practice room.

Jaemin reacted a beat too late, his hands reaching out only to claw at empty air.

“I’m telling Mark!” Jisung called out, not looking back as he ran full speed back to the dorms where he knew Mark would be.

Jaemin ran out after the younger boy, leaving Jeno alone, frozen on the floor of the practice room. Although he was small and lithe, Jisung was faster than he was and with his head start, there was no chance of him making the catch. He stopped at the stairs to catch his breath and watched as Jisung’s ran out of his sight.

In ten minutes tops, Jisung would be spilling his guts about what he saw to Mark. Jeno and he would be ruined.

Jaemin speed walked back to the practice room, feeling rather apathetic now that the adrenaline of the chase had faded along with his panic. He knew dread would be setting in soon and took the moment to relish the indifference. He slammed the practice room door open on his way back in, finding Jeno frozen in the same exact stance as he was when he’d left him a minute ago.

The older boy looked like he was stuck on the edge of having a panic attack.

Jaemin returned to his spot next to him, burying his head into his own hands in defeat.

“This is my fault.”

 

Jisung ran back into the dorm, relatively out of breath and sweaty. A few members that were out of their rooms peered over at him in surprise, wondering what he was doing in such a rush. He’d only left maybe twenty minutes ago and he was back already.

“Jisung, we weren’t expecting you back for like six hours,” Mark stated, peaking his head out of the kitchen where he was drying some dishes. All of the members knew how much Jisung loved dancing, there was no good reason for the boy to be back before he even got started practicing.

"Can I talk to you? Right now?"

Mark stood in place for a moment, stunned at the request.

"Uh—yeah, yeah give me one second," Mark answered, turning away to finish drying the glass he had in his hands. He flung the dish towel onto the counter and approached Jisung, who loosely grabbed his wrist and led him to an empty room, away from the prying ears of the other members.

"Is something wrong?" Mark asked, searching Jisung's frantic expression for an answer.

Jisung didn't hesitate to spill the beans. If Jaemin's normally shady behavior wasn't enough reason to tell Mark, the way they treated him like a baby was. He felt bad about Jeno's involvement considering the teenager had only ever acted as a kind older brother, but sacrifices had to be made. Maybe he shouldn't be so involved with a snake like Jaemin.

"Jaemin and Jeno were kissing! I walked in on them!"

"I... They... You... What?"

Jisung nodded his head, watching as Mark's brain processed the information he'd just told him. The moment the words were clear was obvious, the older male's jaw dropping and eyes widening in disbelief.

"No way! You're joking."

"I'm _serious_!" Jisung hissed, trying to keep his voice quiet in case any other members walked by or were trying to listen in. "I walked into the practice room and they were kissing! Jaemin's hands were in Jeno's hair and everything!"

"Oh my god."

"I didn't know what else to do so I ran back here to tell you."

"I don't know what to do either!"

Mark brought a hand up to cover his mouth, still in shock that such a situation was a reality. Of course Jisung would come to him with the issue. Mark was the leader of the mini's and probably one of the people the boy was closest to. But just because he was the leader didn't meanhe knew what to do.

Mark sucked in a deep breath, bringing his hands up behind his head as he thought about what to do, what he could do. Most of the options weren't favorable.

"I... I'll take care of it, okay? Just don't tell anyone else."

 

When Jeno and Jaemin returned back to the dorm later that evening, both of the boys were nervous wrecks. Yuta cracked a joke about their tense auras but no one else acknowledged anything as weird. They deemed it safe to assume that word of their relationship hadn't spread to the rest of the group and relaxed for the majority.

Jisung spent the entire night huddled near Mark, never leaving the older males side as long as Jaemin was in relative distance. Mark didn't give them any indication of knowing about what had happened, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Had Jisung not told their leader after all?

Their worries settled throughout the evening, only to be sprung back up when Mark approached them with a nervous expression. Dinner had ended nearly an hour ago and most of the members had retreated to their respective rooms, minus a few who were huddled on the couch and watching television.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you."

Jaemin and Jeno exchanged uneasy looks, worry twisting their stomachs as if they'd consumed a carton of spoiled milk.

"About what?" Jeno questioned cautiously, hoping that the conversation wasn't about to go where they thought it was.

"Well, Jisung came to me earlier—"

Jaemin didn't give Mark the chance to finish his thought, running towards the door with Jeno following his lead.

"We're going to the convenience store!" Jaemin announced to anyone that was still out and about.

"W-wait," Mark attempted to order them, but the boys had put on hats and face masks in record time and were already dashing out of the dorm.

Jaemin and Jeno were going to avoid hearing what Mark had to say, even if that meant avoiding Mark altogether.

The next week of their lives was spent making sure they stuck around other people whenever Mark was in sight. They'd discovered that he wouldn't try to bring up the subject around the other members and took full advantage of it, not giving their leader the chance to talk to them in private. They didn't want to hear whatever negative things they were sure Mark would say. There was no way he would allow them to sustain a relationship with each other, that fact was only obvious.

Mark grew more and more frustrated as the week continued. All he wanted was to talk to the teenagers but anytime he was given the chance, they would find a way to make it impossible to talk in private.

He was exasperated and ready to either give up or blow up on the couple when Jisung approached him with the knowledge that Jaemin and Jeno were alone in one of their rooms together.

Mark thanked Jisung for his help and walked to the room, cracking the door and peeking inside cautiously. The teenagers were sat on Jaemin's bed, Jeno's arm wrapped around his shoulder. Jaemin's head was leaning against Jeno's and although they were speaking in hushed voices, they failed to notice Mark's presence at the door.

The oldest stepped into the room, announcing his presence to the couple who immediately jumped out of each other's touches. Mark stood in front of the door, blocking it in case they decided they wanted to try and make a run for it like usual.

"Listen, we are going to talk!"

Jaemin and Jeno turned to each other in panic.

"I'll strangle you if you strangle me," Jaemin offered. Much to Mark's dismay, Jeno quickly agreed and before he could even react their hands were at each other’s throats.

"Stop! What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" Mark shouted, not wanting to leave his post at the door in case they were just trying to distract him. Neither of the boys listened to him though, their arms shaking as they clutched their throats and faces losing a bit of color as they ran out of breath.

" _Oh my god_ , stop strangling each other why are you doing this!" Mark tried again, panicking a little and rushing over to the couple to attempt to pry them away from each other. "You guys make no sense, I just want to talk to you!"

Jaemin and Jeno reluctantly released their throats at Mark's frantic attempt to get them to knock it off. They sucked in deep breathes, almost gasping for air because they got a little too real with the attempt on each other’s lives.

"There's nothing to talk about, Mark. We don't want to hear it."

"There's plenty to talk about, what the hell! There's seriously something wrong with you guys if you're willing to go that far to avoid having me educate you on sex! We're teenagers, I get it, you want to hear it about as much as I did last year, but Jesus! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Mark ranted at them, stunning the two boys into silence. "I thought you guys were going to pass out!"

The couple gave Mark confused looks.

"... Educate us on sex?" Jeno inquired.

" _Yes!_ " Mark exclaimed, "That's all I've been trying to do for the past week but you've avoided me like the plague!"

All three of the males were quiet for a minute as Jaemin and Jeno exchanged looks.

"... So you're _not_ going to tell us that what we're doing is wrong and we should stop?" Jaemin asked.

"Dude, no... No. You're fine. Kiss or date or do whatever with each other if you want to, as long as it doesn't get in the way of the group. I just wanted to spare you the experience of having the hyungs give you the talk," Mark admitted, letting out a heavy sigh at the memory. "It's pure torture."

"Oh. Well, um. Thank you, hyung," Jeno relayed, giving him a small smile of gratitude, his eyes crinkling into happy crescents at the acceptance and thoughtfulness.

"At least you guys don't have to hear about vaginas and the uterus and pregnancy and squeezing babies out during birth and— please wipe my memory," Mark begged, shuddering at the thought of the written accounts Taeyong had read aloud to him and the YouTube video that Taeil had pulled up. There was so much screaming and blood, the whole ordeal of childbirth was horrible and scarring for someone of his innocence.

Mark sat the two boys back down and proceeded to give them a much more informal and less traumatizing version of the talk he'd received nearly a year ago after he'd turned 16. He wasn't sure what had triggered the older members to give him the talk, but it had happened and he would never forget the day.

Jaemin and Jeno listened willingly, finally giving Mark the attention and respect that he'd been asking for. He only took about 15 minutes to explain the gist of things—the male on male version at least—but managed to stutter over the beginning of most of his thoughts. By the end of it, Jaemin and Jeno were a bit embarrassed but could say that they had plenty to laugh at Mark about.

Later that evening, Mark relayed the information that he'd given the two teenagers the talk to the older members. When asked why he had, Mark did his best to make up a lie to keep their relationship a secret, although he was a terrible liar.

Taeyong was relatively disappointed that Mark had beat them to the talk, so Mark changed the subject away from Jaemin and Jeno.

"You know, hyungs, I didn't talk to Donghyuck. He's all yours."

 

"The best protection is don't do it," Taeyong finished off, "you're too young."

Donghyuck snorted. He was relatively freaked out after the video Taeil showed him but there was no way he was going to let them know that.

"I'm serious," Taeyong scowled, looking to Taeil for back-up as Donghyuck simply rolled his eyes.

"Please, like I'd let any girl get a piece of this."

The two men softened at the implications behind the statement, wondering whether or not they were reading too much into it. Was Donghyuck just being full of himself or was he trying to casually confess his sexuality?

"Donghyuckie, protection isn't just against pregnancy. And either way, you're still too young!"

"I'm going to be able to hear your nagging in my sleep."


End file.
